


Untitled

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets don't stay buried forever. Sam and Dean investigate a haunting, while trying to ignore a disastrous drunken confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Art Title:** Untitled  
 **Prompt Number:** E3023  
 **Artist:**[](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **winchestergirl**](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/)

 **Fic Title:** Peaches  
 **Author:**[](http://electricalgwen.livejournal.com/profile) **electricalgwen**  
 **Fandom/Genre:** SPN  
 **Pairing(s):** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Word Count:** 8k  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Secrets don't stay buried forever. Sam and Dean investigate a haunting, while trying to ignore a disastrous drunken confession.

 

  
**Art Link(s):** [LJ](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/273167.html) | [tumblr](http://huntingevilsince83.tumblr.com/post/110850431511/spnreversebang-2) and [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3342449)

  
**Fic Link(s):** [LJ](http://electricalgwen.livejournal.com/111439.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3342773%20)

 

  
Here is the link to my [photobucket](http://s31.photobucket.com/user/Bones4670/library/reverse%20bigbang%20post%202) album just in case you'd like to see the images larger

The Original prompt

 

  


Cleaned up the linework

Progress gif with clearer linework from above cheekily added at the start, original prompt is second image

coloring all those rocks at 800% and the tool at 1% took forever lol but they looked good!! lol

The final version!

The original photo the work was based on

When I discovered the peach tree in the story my mind went wayyyyy back to the peach tree we used to have in our yard as a kid. It always these HUGE white fleshed peaches...mmmmmm (nnnnnghuuuuuhhhhhh!!! insert homer simpson reference here). I also thought that these could work as dividers if resized .

starting the peach

progress gif (i forgot to save a lot this time)

final image

or if you prefer black

the original image for inspiration

the start of the peach tree piece

progress gif to save on image overload lol, and people's loading time

The final version!

 

reference images for this piece

this image I took with my camera, originally with the idea of my pops 'going on a bear hunt'  


the house I found through a google image search for old farmhouses

I HAD to give Sammy his famous shirt

 

following [this](http://www.codefear.com/photoshop/tutorial-photoshop/burning-tree-photoshop-tutorial/) tutorial the tree turned from this

to this!

oh and here :D Have some icons.... *throws them to you and runs away* lol

|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5  
|  |  |  |   
6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10


End file.
